Today
by Lkay09
Summary: Rose/Scorpius song-fic to Today by Gary Allan.  I promise it's wonderfully depressing. :


**Eek! My first song-fic! I don't own Harry Potter or the song. Gary Allan owns the song.**

**Listen to: _Today_ by Gary Allan.**

* * *

Scorpius watched in horror, his normally pale face draining of what little color it had. Try as he might, there was no mistaking that particular head of red hair. The man with brown hair standing next to her looked suspiciously like Lorcan Scamander, but Scorpius knew that wasn't possible. There was no _way_ Rose would ever date Lorcan, let alone agree to marry him. Rose was supposed to be with _him_. The little voice in the back of his head reminded him painfully, _She was with you. You ruined it all, remember?_

As if he could forget.

_Today, he told her that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger  
And promised her forever, together._

He could see the bright flashes and movements that could only mean that her mother was using that Muggle thing – a camera? – and taking picture after picture after picture. Scorpius walked slowly down the hill, inching closer to the family, wanting to see and hopefully be wrong about what was going on, but not wanting to be seen. There would be no escaping alive if he did.

Lorcan had his arm around her and was smiling nearly as widely as she was, Scorpius could see. His heart seized – he used to be the only one that could make her that incredibly happy. Now it was _him._

"Rose," he said softly, wanting desperately for her to hear him. He hadn't seen her in nearly three years, and he had somehow forgotten how beautiful she was. She didn't look like she had changed much; the biggest difference was the ring on her left hand, sparkling for the world to see.

_Today, she smiled for all the pictures_  
_And he was right there with her_  
_Making all the memories without me_

Even after having screwed up the best thing in his life, Scorpius had never accepted the fact that it was over. They were soulmates, he knew, and they belonged together. Everything would work itself out eventually.

Except that now he was being faced with the fact that he may have completely, irrevocably, and permanently lost her.

_And it hurts to say this out loud  
Looks like she's really gone now_

If he was the better person, he could be happy for her. He could _try_. But he wasn't the better person – he had proved that a little over three years ago when he slept with her cousin Lily.

Scorpius had never seen her so broken as the night he told her. It had been a mistake, a drunken, stupid, idiotic mistake, and he had wanted to take it back every second since he had done it. Foolishly, he had believed that he and Rose could work through it. And maybe they could have had it not been for the fact that he slept with her _cousin_. Anyone else and maybe they could have salvaged _something_…but Lily…that was Rose's _family_.

_Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted  
Today_

"**Rose,"****he said softly. "You can't…leave. We have to fix this, you can't **_**leave**_**." He walked over to her and pulled the suitcase out of her hands, throwing it across the room and cupping her face in his hands. "We can get past this, we **_**have**_** to."**

**She shoved him away from her and wiped tears off her face, walking over to pick up the suitcase. "No, Scorpius, we can't. You slept with **_**Lily**_**. LILY. It wasn't some random whore off the street, it was my **_**cousin**_**." In spite of her nearly calm tone, he feel the hurt and fury radiating off her – the picture of them on the fireplace mantel, near his head, exploded. She sighed and ran her hands aggravatedly through her hair. "It's not just that," she continued softly. "We've been together for four years now. We live together. I'm so in love with you that it _hurts_ sometimes. But I can count on one hand the number of times you have told me you love me, or the number of times you have made me feel like I matter to you as something other than a way to piss off your father, or someone to shag. Why should I believe that you won't do it again, or that you want to fix this? How do I know you haven't been sleeping with Lily for months?"**

**"I haven't," Scorpius said desperately. "I promise you, I swear on my mother's life, that Lily doesn't mean anything to me, that it was stupid, drunken mistake and-"**

**"No," she interrupted him. "It doesn't matter what you say or whose life you swear on. I don't trust you anymore. And I don't think I matter to you that much."**

"**Rose," he began pleadingly, taking a step towards her, "I-"**

**Before he could finish his sentence, she had Disapparated, leaving him alone in their flat.**

"**-love you."**

_Today, I thought about the moment  
I could have said I loved her  
And promised her forever, together_

He didn't understand how she could already be moving on. It had only been three years, and she was _over_ him? She couldn't be, because he wasn't, he was still as in love with her as ever. The last few years had been the most miserable in his twenty-six years of existence, and she was about to get _married_. To someone else. How could she be doing that?

_Today, today it really hit me_  
_That she don't really miss me_  
_She's found a new beginning_

Scorpius just wanted desperately to be able to go back to that night and punch himself in the face, or tie himself up and make sure that _nothing_ happened with Lily. Sometimes he still wondered how he could have been so stupid as to wreck the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to fix it. He had gone to nearly every family member, had written countless letters to Rose, had tried everything he could possibly think of to convince her to give him another chance.

Now, he looked down at the party below him, at all the people surrounding Rose and Lorcan, celebrating, yelling, having a great time. Scorpius could easily picture himself down there in Lorcan's place, being the one holding Rose and whispering in her ear. The one that made that enormous smile appear on her face.

That's how it was supposed to be.

He'd bought a ring and everything.

_And I'm wishing I had one more chance_  
_God knows it's too late for that_

_Today, is the happiest day of her life_  
_I should be happy for her today,_  
_so tell me why are these tears in my eyes?_  
_I know I should be happy for her_  
_but I've lost everything,_  
_I've lost everything I've ever wanted_  
_Today_

It was an antique silver ring that he'd found not long after she left. It screamed _Rose_ at him, and he knew he had to have it. Scorpius was determined that he would give it to her someday.

It didn't look like someday was going to be anytime soon.

In spite of the agony he was in, he couldn't bring himself to crash their engagement party. He knew that the second she saw him, that smile would slide right off her face, and the last thing he wanted was to be the cause of any more pain for her.

Scorpius wished he were the kind of guy that could walk up to her, kiss her on the cheek, quietly say "Congratulations" and leave. But he'd never been that guy, and he wasn't going to start now, even though he knew doing something like that would put him back in Rose's life long enough for her to have doubts about marrying Scamander.

_Today is the happiest day of her life_  
_I should be happy for her_  
_But I've lost everything_  
_I've lost everything I've ever wanted_

Scorpius sat on the hill, elbows on his knees and watched from afar. She looked even more radiant, and far more beautiful. Part of him wanted so desperately to run screaming down the hill, yelling at them to stop because this was wrong, everything was all wrong, it couldn't end like this.

But it had. It was all over now.

A tear slid down Scorpius's cheek as the realization finally fully hit him, so hard he felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on his chest. Rose was really never coming back. She was in love with someone else, in a relationship with someone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…Mr and Mrs Lorcan Scamander!"

_Married_ to someone else.

More tears made their way down his cheeks. Below him, applause rang out as the newlyweds kissed again.

_Today, he told her that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger_

* * *

**Please review! And be nice, this is my first ever (and possibly last) song-fic. I picked this song because I think it is Gary Allan's best song ever, probably the most beautifully depressing country song I've ever heard, and that's saying something. Anyway, review! Please, please pretty please!**


End file.
